Nousatsu Rock Star
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Una nueva banda de rock llamada East Robo se estaba haciendo muy popular entre la juventud japonesa.Su vocalista Screw es la persona mas sexi que he conocido nunca.-Etto quien eres.-pregunte confundida.-Shaoran Lee-
1. Concierto

**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha CLAM yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación._

_La idea del ficc esta basado en el manga que se llama _**_Nousatsu Rock Star_**_ obviamente no todo el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original._

**N/A:**** H**_ola es la primera vez que ando por aqui como les dije en las aclaraciones el trama completo del ficc no me pertenece aunque varias ideas si sean mias pero seria un sacrilegio decir que es mia la trama cuando no lo es por eso les aclaro de una ves para evitar futuros conflictos esta es la segunda vez que subo ficc en este fandom solamente que en otra cuenta no se si me conoscan pero soy mejor conocida como Betsy Uchiha la que escribe **Tacticas para conquistar a Shaoran Lee** si me ven que subo ficc aqui es por que en la otra cuenta ya tendo demasiadas historias y la verdad no me gusta mucho la idea de estar demasiado saturada a si que les dejo capitulo dentro de unos dias mas les traere el proximo capitulo de tacticas para conquistar a Shaoran Lee. Bueno eso es todo espero y disfruten su lectura._

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Nousatsu Rock Star_**

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**U**na nueva banda de rock llamada **East Robo **se estaba haciendo muy popular entre la juventud japonesa.

..

Una amiga mía d me arrastro a uno de sus conciertos, obviamente en contra de mi voluntad.

..

Aunque al principio me sentia agobiada y mareada a causa de todo el varullo, mas tarde no pude hacer nada mas que moverme al ritmo de la musica y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que me provocava.

.

No pude despegar mis ojos del vocalista **Screw **y se me hacia imposible olvidarlo.

Aun recuerdo cuando estuve allí. Era una sensación mágica. La manera en que transmitían la música era simplemente genial. Pero él... era lo mejor.

No puedo olvidar al vocalista, Screw. Su voz, su belleza, la forma en que tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, sus movimientos en el escenario, y sobre todo, el _piercing_ de su lengua. Ese pequeño objeto hacía que mi imaginación volara alto, yo no era una pervertida ni nada por el estilo, pero según yo, tener un _piercing _en la lengua era realmente sensual, al menos hasta que lo conocí a él.

Desde esa vez que fui al concierto no dejo de pensar en Screw.

..

.

..

Soy Sakura Kinomoto una chica común y corriente, hasta la semana pasada mi vida en el instituto era normal y aburrida, pasaba desapercibida como devia de ser, pero hoy soy el centro de atención.

Pero hoy en dia se meten conmigo.

Comó todos los dia desde hace una semana encuentro basura en mi casillero y una nota con un corazón con los nombres de "Sakura y Naobitani".

Nobitani..

Dejen que me explique con claridad.

Naobitani es su apodo por que se parece a un famoso pardillo.

— Yo..emm lo siento mucho.Q..Que puedo hacer para recompensar los daños.— Preguntó desorientado.

¡Ah! Disculpa ¿Tú eres?. — Grite de forma escandalosa, esperando que me dijera su nombre por que no lo recordaba con total claridad.

Shaoran. — Contesto cortesmente.— ¿Que puedo hacer? — Chillo tan alto que por un momento pense que iba a llorar, y no estaba del todo equivocada por que por sus mejillas corrian una que otra par de lagrimas.

Si, el es Shaoran Lee, mi compañero de clase desde primer año aunque no reparaba en su conocido como Naobitani, era un chico alto aunque siempre andaba con las rodillas torcidas haciendolo parecer mas timido y un tanto nerd, usaba una enormes gafas gruesas que cubrian por completo sus ojos y era un poco en realidad era la tropeza andante.

No soportaba las burlas que le hacian se que el mismo no ayuda mucho pero eso no queria decir que tuvieran el derecho de hacerlo sentir aun mas mal de lo que estaba.

Presisamente por esa razón me metie en todo este lio pero no me arrepiento para nada, estoy totalmente orgullosa de haber echo lo que hize.

_Todo comenzo la semana pasada.._

_**Flash Black.**_

Mis amigas y yo caminabamos tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio riendonos de varias cosas, en esos momentos mis amigas y yo vimos nos detuvimos para ver como molestaban a Naobitani.

¿Eh?.—

Hey, ¿ese no es Naobitani?. —Pregunto Nadeshiko apuntando hacia una de las esquinas.

Si lo tienen totalmente acorralado— murmuro Rin.

A todos les gustan meterse con el — Ablo mas audible Nadeshiko.

Vamós Sakura no te metas solo te acasionara problemas sie te metes en donde no te llaman.— esa era la voz de Nadeshiko.

—Eso es todo lo que tienes.— Chillo una de las muchachas de mi istituto mientras que la otra lo acorralaba.

Si, lo siento es todo el dinero que traigo.— murmuro Naobitani.

Bien, en ese momento me entraron ganas de meterle un puñetero yunque por donde mejor le cayera y tirarla al río más cercano. No me gustan las niñatas que se creen superior y abusan de las personas tímidas. Sentí mi vena palpitar por la ira que me embargaba. Inspiré tan fuerte como pude, llenando mis pulmones de aire suficiente y lo solté de golpe.

—¡Ey Zorras dejadlo en paz de una puñetera vez!.

Las dos chicas que tenian a corralado a Naobitani se quedaron con una mueca de shock impregnadas en sus caras por semejante grito parace que nunca en sus vidas les habian gritado. Aveses mi sentido de la justicia se pierde.

En el momento en que se habrieron el chico salio corriendo despavorido y chillando como un corriendo por donde iba para susurrarme un leve _Gracias _y seguir con su camino.

Deveria de ser muy agobiante ser tratado asi todo el tiempo.

—¡¿Quién demonios es esa? —gritó una de las tipas.

—Esa pagará por esto —sentenció con voz desafiante.

**Fin flash back**

Y así fue comó me converti en el objetivo de todo el instituto.

Nadeshiko y Rin no me volvierón a dirigir la palabra argumentando que no querian meterse en problemas.

Perdí a mis amigas... una a una... aunque en estos momentos pienso que no se les puede llamar amigas a semejante persona.

Ahora, solo me queda Nobitani...

¿Quieres un sandwich de Yakisoba, Sakura-san? — me pregunto con la mano tendida del famoso snaks.

Me habia acostumbrado a comer con Naobitani despues de clases esa era una costumbre para mi ya no tenia nada que hacer en el comedor. Era una sensacion de calidez cuando lo tenia a mi lado, no habia un solo dia en el que Naoobitani no estuviera conmigo.

Gracias..pero ¿no son dificiles de conseguir? — Y era verdad era dificil conseguirlo ya que era muy popular entre los estudiantes.

Si, pero para mí es muy facil de conseguirlo..

Ahora qué lo pienso bien todos lo usamos como recadero, no hay nada que Naobitani no logre conseguir, aunque le encarguen cosas imposibles. Pobre realmente lo conpadesco. Pero se le da bien.

Toma Sakura-san, tambien un poco de leche.— Dijo Naobitani teniendole un poco de leche.

Gracias.

Lo siento Sakura-san, esto es todo mi cul.

No tienes de que disculparte, no es culpa tuya Nao..perdón quiero decir Shaoran-san.— sonrrei sinceramente para transmitirle algo de paz.

Sakura-san.— susurro sonrrojado.— Tomá —ablo con nerviosismo impregnado en su voz.

Estaba algo descolocada por la reacción de Shaoran, cuando iba decir algo una voz llamo la atención de Naobitani.

Naobitani. — los dos dimos un respingo al escuchar una voz demasiado cerca de nosotros.

Dos grandulones aparecierón cerca de donde estabamos.

—¿Donde esta mi sándwich de Yakisoba?

—Espera, ahora lo traigo. ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió apresurado.

Lo observé correr por el pasillo donde siempre nos quedábamos a comer, era silencioso y solitario. Sonreí al verlo correr, parecía un niño. Sin razón alguna tropezó cayendo de cara al suelo.

—¡Oh no!

Suspiré preocupada, pero él se levantó como si nada y siguió con su camino. A veces tropezaba con sus propios pies. Pffft era una gran persona.

No sabía su verdadero nombre hasta hoy, pero parece un buen chico. Y me hace feliz poder conocerlo.

Observe el papel que me entrego Shaoran.

¡POR DIOS !

¿Comó puede ser posible? Wow Shaoran me habia entregado un pase para un concierto de East Robo que se efectuaba hoy. Por dios como era posible que el tuviera algo asi ademas como fue posible que me lo entregara a mi como si nada. Por que nadien veia lo buen chico que era muy dulce y considerado.

~..~

Llegue con mucho entusiasmo en el club donde se efectuaba el evento, estaba lleno de tanta gente que habia comprado boletos para ver a su banda favorita.

Iba vestida de una forma comoda a mi parecer llevaba mis convers,una falda de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca con una raya roja en medio y una chaqueta negra sin mangas.

A un lado de la entrada habia un gran poster con la fotografia de East Robo que anunciaba su proximno single.

Me quede embobada con la imagen de Screw ¡Kamisama! ¿Como puede existir un hombre tan atractivo? Mis mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojza mientras mi corazón latia desbocadamente tratando de imaginarme como seria tenerlo solo para mi.

Sueñas Kinomoto aunque me parece sexi esa forma en la qué muestra su percing daria lo que fuera por poder besarlo y sentir su percing en mi lengua, una batalla entre mi lengua y la suya.

Sali de mis sueños cuando una loca me empujo aun lado. Decidi que lo mejor seria buscar mi asiento antes de que no haya lugar para mi.10 minutos pasaron cuando divis mi asiento ¡OH DIOS! Era un asiento vip, como si fuera una invitada deveria ser una broma como puede ser eso posible.

Cuando comenzó el concierto, la adrelania empezo a fluir por mis venas.

Son tan sorprendentes como recordaba...Gracias Naobitani, enserio eres un verdadero amor.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un tumulto de gente se empezo acelerar y me aplastaron en el proceso.

¡POR DIOS ME VAN HA APLASTAR !Me siento realmente asfisxiada, creo que me desmayare aqui mismo, me desplomare en cual quier momento si no me dejan de aplastar.

¿Uh? ¿Una balada? Estoy salvada se han calmado por unos isntantes por el mismo ritmo de la musica.

¿Eh? ¿Una canción de amor? Realmente es raro que el toque una cancion de amor.

Es realmente hermosa, me gusta mucho esta canción, Hmm..siento como si el la estuviera cantando para mi.

Screw esta totalmente concentrado en la canción se ve adorable.

¡No puede ser! Acaba... de ¿mirarme? Siento mis mejillas arder ¿sera posible? Porsupuesto que no, ni en tus seños kinomoto, hay muchas personas aqui.

—¡Gracias a todos por venir esta noche al concierto!

¡Soy tan tonta! Pero a un a si siento que es muy injusto, aunque solo sea para hacerme ilusines.

No puedo evitar estar locamente enamorada de el...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

Hehe gomen por dejarlo ahi pero ya no me dio tiempo de terminarlo asi que se los dejo espero y les guste pero deven saber que si leyeron las abvertencias de antes saben que no es un ficc mio.

Bueno dejando explicado eso me retiro cuidense nos leemos luego.


	2. ¿Percing?

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha **CLAM** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación.

La idea del ficc está basado en el manga que se llama **Nousatsu Rock Star **obviamente **no todo **el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original.

**N/A: H**ola, si lo siento terriblemente, lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero mis actualizaciones en mi otra cuenta también necesitan atención. Espero y logren perdonarme. Tengo un bloqueo mental con **Tácticas para conquistar a Shaoran Lee **y eso me deprime muchísimo, creo que si les dije que también soy conocida como Betsy Uchiha, pero dejando de lado eso, hace que mi paciencia sea prácticamente nula cuando llevo unas cuantas líneas lo releo y no me gusta y lo borro. Porque sé que ustedes se merecen lo mejor. Bueno me tengo que retirar. Adiós ¡Nos leemos!.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Nousatsu Rock Star**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk".**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>

¡No puede ser! Acaba... de ¿mirarme? Siento mis mejillas arder ¿será posible? Por supuesto que no, ni en tus seños kinomoto, hay muchas personas aqui.

— ¡Gracias a todos por venir esta noche al concierto!

¡Soy tan tonta! Pero a un a si siento que es muy injusto, aunque solo sea para hacerme ilusiones.

No puedo evitar estar locamente enamorada de el...

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Capitulo Dos: ¿Percing?**

"Tengo que darle las gracias a Shaoran-kun" murmure por lo bajo mientras limpiaba de nuevo mi casillero, tome mis zapatos y me mire al espejo que tenía en mi casillero.

¿Por qué tienen que ser tan infantiles?

Bufe mientras me acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Sakura-san—Una voz conocida llamo mi atención. Era Shaoran-kun.

" ¡Oh! Justo a tiempo" murmure.

Observe como Shaoran, corría hacía mi dirección.

Paso, paso, paso. Cuando de repente las chicas que caminaban por su lado le ponían el pie, tropezando estrepitosamente. Podía verlo caer en cámara lenta.

— ¡Ey que les pasa! —Grite llena de cólera mientras corría en dirección hacia Shaoran.

—Jaja, Naobitani es el mejor. —Rió una de las chicas. —Sí, están tonto. —escuche que decía otra.

—Tontas déjenlo en paz. —Grite llena de cólera.

— ¡Qué diablos fue eso! Me has asustado mucho Shaoran-kun. — grite con los ojos en blanco al verlo sobándose la cabeza.

"Owww" escuche un susurro

—Lo lamento es que soy tan patoso—escuche como se disculpaba.

—No ha sido tu culpa, la culpa es de esas tontas que te hicieron caer. — añadí.

—Pff ni modos. —Susurre por lo bajo.

— ¿Eh? —exclamo Naobitani, perdón Shaoran.

Sin nada más empecé a reír

—Jajaja— reía hasta que me salieron pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos.

— ¿Soy tan divertido? —Pregunto confuso Lee.

**"No importa lo que haga no puedo llegar a odiarlo."**Pensé mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Gracias por las entradas de ayer al concierto Lee-kun—Dije mientras caminaba junto a el.

—De nada. —exclamo sin darle mayor importancia, con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza.

— ¡Valla tu mano está sangrando! —Chille mientras veía que de su mano escurría un hilo de sangre.

—Oh debió de ser cuando me caí. —susurro.

—¿Estás bien verdad? —pregunte preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien. —me miro. —Solo tengo que lamerlo y listo. —Su tono de voz cambio a uno mas ¿Seductor?

Observe atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos pero algo llamo mi atención. Mientras sacaba su lengua pude ver algo que me dejo en shock.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Un percing?

¿Uh?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**O_O**

**¡Que onda, Chicas! **

**No... no... no... yo se que realmente no quieren matarme. Si, lo admito, tal vez causarme algún daño físico si lo quieren pero matarme no, no sean malvados, la malvada aquí soy yo que tuvó el descaro de perderme de este ficc por siglos xD. **

**Bueno, pues, razones de porque no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, además creo que realmente mi razones del porque son innecesarias. **

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. Y espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo de Nousatsu Rock Star.**


	3. Mi canción

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha **CLAM** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación.

La idea del ficc está basado en el manga que se llama **Nousatsu Rock Star **obviamente **no todo **el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original.

**N/A: H**ola, si lo siento terriblemente, lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero mis actualizaciones en mi otra cuenta también necesitan atención. Espero y logren perdonarme.

**R**ealmente espero y les guste este capítulo, tanto como a mí al escribirlo y redactarlo. Bueno sin más me retiro. ¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

><p><strong>Nousatsu Rock Star<strong>

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk".**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

—Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien. —me miro. —Solo tengo que lamerlo y listo. —Su tono de voz cambio a uno más ¿Seductor?

Observe atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos pero algo llamo mi atención. Mientras sacaba su lengua pude ver algo que me dejo en shock.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Un percing?

¿Uh?

**Capitulo tres: Mi canción.**

Observe como empezó a la lamer su herida con la lengua.

—Uhg, que mal sabe. — Exclamo con asco —

¿Uh? ¿Qué fue eso?

¿Un… un percing en su lengua?

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto mirándome con mucha curiosidad.

—Oh, nada no te preocupes. —negué frenéticamente con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

"Debo de haberlo imagino, por supuesto solo fue mi imaginación, no hay posibilidad alguna que Syaoran tenga un percing, es mas debió ser un caramelo, si eso es, era un caramelo."

—A propósito, ¿qué opinas del concierto de ayer? —preguntó Syaoran sobresaltándome.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente, giré mi rostro hacia él robóticamente. Esto no podía estar pasando. Primero su lengua, y ahora ¿esto?

— ¿Uh? —fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

— ¿Te gustó? —volvió a preguntar. Y nuevamente mi corazón latió con fuerza. Como si respondiera a _esa_ voz. Lo miré de reojo y su expresión había cambiado a una completamente seria. Algo inusual en Syaoran.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué habla como si fuese Screw? ¿Será que la imagen del piercing me ha dejado tan estúpida e imagino cosas? Su voz ha cambiado, no es la que siempre escucho de él.

Debo de parecer una loca, me dije a mi misma tratando de obligarme a reaccionar.

—Él canto una canción de amor. Sentí como si me la estuviese cantando a mí. ¿No es gracioso? —recordando el momento en que su mirada chocó con la mía.

Oh... necesito dejar de fantasear. Todo esto me está haciendo mal.

—Esa canción **era** para ti —contestó sonriendo de lado. Sonrisa que nunca antes había visto.

— ¿Uh?

Me detuve en seco en mi lugar y lo observé. De verdad eres... ¿Screw? Los latidos aumentaron nuevamente, el pobre debía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por bombear tanta sangre.

—Hey, ¡Nobitani! ¡Estoy sediento! —nuevamente nos interrumpieron.

—Vale, ¡ya voy! —gritó caminando hacia los chicos, como siempre obediente. Se volteó levemente despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa— nos vemos luego, Sakura-san.

—Uh... vale...

—Llegas tarde. —escuche lo que decía a lo lejos.

—Gomenasai — se disculpo Syaoran con nerviosismo rascándose la nuca.

Regresando a mis locos pensamientos, es imposible... no puede ser. "Esa canción era para ti..." una y otra vez resonaba en mi cabeza.

"Esa canción es para ti…"

Pasé nuevamente por el anuncio del nuevo single deteniéndome en Screw. No pueden ser la misma persona... Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello... su lengua, su voz, seguía resonando en mi mente la frase de Syaoran **"esa canción era para ti..."**

—¡Me encanta la nueva canción de East Robo! —escuché la voz de una de las chicas que había molestado con anterioridad a Nobitani que iba unos metros más adelante que yo.

— ¡Ya me lo he comprado! —chilló la otra que la acompañaba.

Seguí mi camino ignorándolas hasta una tienda de discos.

—1260 yenes por favor —anunció el dependiente.

Como prometí, compre la nueva canción. _**MI**_canción. ¿Podía ser cierto?

Necesito calmarme estoy muy nerviosa, ¡tanto que la nariz no para de sangrarme! Estoy completamente sonrojada. No puedo parar de pensar en ello.

Abrí de golpe mi casillero, saque mis zapatos entre la basura tirándola furiosa al suelo mientras me colocaba una mano en mi nariz, tratando de evitar que siguiera goteando. ¡Esto me estaba volviendo loca!.

—¡Sakura-saaaaaan!

Me giré al escuchar la voz de Syaoran, venia corriendo como siempre, con una sonrisa y agitando su mano.

—Ah, Syaoran —oh diablos, me tiemblan mis piernas.

—Hey, Nobitani —llamó un chico que pasaba por el pasillo.

—Otra vez no... —suspiré sabiendo lo que venía.

El chico puso su pie en el camino de Syaoran haciendo que rodara una vez más, de manera que parecía casi imposible para una persona.

— ¡¿Estás bien? —corrí hacia él preocupada, agachándome a su lado.

—hahaha —su risa inundo el pasillo mientras se sobaba su dolorida cabeza— estoy bien, gracias —sonrió sinceramente.

Giré mi rostro escondiéndome de su vista. Podía jurara que estaba roja. No puedo mirarle a la cara, ¡maldición qué me sucede!

—¿Quieres un sándwich de Yakisoba?

—¡Claro, gracias! —dije más fuerte de lo normal. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¡Solo es Nobitani! Kami no puedo creerlo.

Estábamos sentados apoyados en la pared de nuestro habitual pasillo. Comencé a comer para distraerme, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Al menos de mi parte. Generalmente le hablaba normal, pero ahora no puedo mantener su mirada y no sé qué demonios decir.

—Tienes comida en tu rostro —dijo Syaoran.

Quedé paralizada cuando sentí su mano cerca de mi boca. No pude hacer nada, solo mirar al frente, sintiendo el roce de sus largos dedos.

—Deberías comer más despacio —lo escuche decir y vi con asombro cómo se llevó la mano con restos de _mi_ boca a _sus_ labios.

Estaba ardiendo, mi corazón no sabía si detenerse o arrancar a mil por hora y mis manos temblaban.

—¿Sakura-san? —caí deslizándome por la pared como una muñeca. Desmayada por sobredosis de nervios.

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Esa conducta tan _cool_ es impropia de él. Solo hace que me confunda más, ¡y que mi imaginación vuele a niveles insospechados! Quiere matarme.

—Oh, a propósito —habló una vez que pude volver en mí. Rebuscó entre su bolsillo— toma —me tendió con una sonrisa un papel.

¿Uh? ¿Otra entrada para East Robo? Oh por Kami.

—Y... —levanté mi vista de la entrada y lo mire fijamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma— también necesito hablar contigo después del concierto. Es importante —anunció serio, nuevamente con esa expresión impropia de él— ¿puedes esperar detrás del escenario?

Bien, ¿este chico quería verme con un ataque cerebral?

¿Qué significaba? ¿El también iría al concierto? O es que, ¿él dará el concierto? Levanté mi vista nuevamente y me encontré con sus enormes gafas mirándome. Todo se detuvo, creo que no fui capaz de escuchar nada más, hasta que un grito me sacó de mi estado catatónico.

— ¡Hey Nobitani ¿Dónde rayos estas? — maldición.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! —grito Syaoran mientras corría.

Me quede como estatua en mi lugar, podía sentir mis piernas agarrotadas pero no me importaba. También sentía un sofocante calor en mis mejillas y mis manos no dejaban de temblar con el ticket entre ellas. Lo observé absorta, nuevamente era en la fila uno, el asiento en la zona VIP...

Oh kami, ¡tengo que calmarme! No tengo que hacerme ilusiones. Me cachetee en mis mejillas para despertar del trance, me levante feliz y comencé a correr hasta el salón cantando la nueva canción de East Robo. _**Mi canción**..._

Lo que yo no sabía, es que en ese momento un par de chicas nos había visto y no podía imaginarme lo que me pasaría después...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**O_O**

**¡Que onda, Chicas! **

**No... no... no... yo se que realmente no quieren matarme. Si, lo admito, tal vez causarme algún daño físico si lo quieren pero matarme no, no sean malvados, la malvad aquí soy yo que tuvo el descaro de perderme en el camino de la vida xD. **

**Discúlpenme si este capítulo es demasiado corto.**

**Bueno, pues, razones de por qué no escribía sobran y estoy segura que no les interesan, además creo que realmente mi razones del porque son innecesarias. **

**Chicas, me hace tan feliz abrir mi bandeja de entrada y ver sus hermosos reviews, de verdad eso me ayuda apúrame más. Les agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran sus hermosos reviews aquí en este capítulo. Lo único que tienen que hacer es pinchar en el sexi botón azul y dejarme sus comentarios, que no creo que les tome mas de 5 minutos, en serio, y saben que los que dejan reviews son sexis. Bueno sin nada más que decir esta servidora se retira. Adiós.**


	4. Me vengaré por ti

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **CLAM** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación.

La idea del ficc está basado en el manga que se llama **Nousatsu Rock Star **obviamente **no todo **el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original.

**N/A: H**ola, si lo siento terriblemente, lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero mis actualizaciones en mi otra cuenta también necesitan atención. Espero y logren perdonarme.

**R**ealmente espero y les guste este capítulo, tanto como a mí al escribirlo y redactarlo. Bueno sin más me retiro. ¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

><p><strong>Nousatsu Rock Star<strong>

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk".**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Me quede como estatua en mi lugar, podía sentir mis piernas agarrotadas pero no me importaba. También sentía un sofocante calor en mis mejillas y mis manos no dejaban de temblar con el ticket entre ellas. Lo observé absorta, nuevamente era en la fila uno, el asiento en la zona VIP...

Oh kami, ¡tengo que calmarme! No tengo que hacerme ilusiones. Me cachetee en mis mejillas para despertar del trance, me levante feliz y comencé a correr hasta el salón cantando la nueva canción de East Robo. _**Mi canción**__..._

Lo que yo no sabía, es que en ese momento un par de chicas nos había visto y no podía imaginarme lo que me pasaría después...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Me vengaré por ti.<strong>

No he pegado ojo en toda la noche de los nervios y por lo que me esperaría hoy. Me pregunto qué quiere hablar conmigo.

—Hey, ¡Sakura-san! —¿uh? Me detuve a medio camino al escuchar mi nombre. Me giré interrogativa para encontrarme con dos chicas, eran del instituto— ¡que coincidencia!

Oh no. Las miré detenidamente, ellas jamás me hablaban si no era para insultarme.

—¿También vas a ver a East Robo?

—Si... —no supe qué más podía decir.

—¡Wow! ¡Por eso estamos aquí!

Esto no me gusta nada. Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué no seguí mi camino?

—El problema es... que no tenemos suficientes entradas.

Kami, ¿por qué existe gente como aquella?

—¡Increíble! ¡Asiento VIP! ¿Como la has conseguido? Son difíciles de encontrar, por no decir costosas... —¿a quien le importaba?

—¡Gracias!

Me sentí miserable. Totalmente humillada, sentada en el suelo apoyada en una pared al lado del recinto donde era el concierto. Sucia, con magulladuras y todas mis cosas tiradas en el suelo.

"También necesito hablar contigo después del concierto. Es importante." "¿Puedes esperarme detrás del escenario?" Esas palabras de Nobitani me resonaban en mi estúpida cabeza. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Se han llevado mi entrada...

—¿Quién es esa?

—Que sucia...

Susurraba la gente que transitaba por allí. Seguramente irían al concierto. ¡Por qué no se van a freír espárragos! Nadie se detiene a ayudarme, nadie me pregunta si estoy bien, o si me han asaltado. A nadie le importa.

No puedo ver a Shaoran-kun así. Sería vergonzoso y humillante. No hay nada más que hacer, iré directo a casa. Sentía como mis lágrimas caían antes de tiempo desconsoladas por mis mejillas.

Lo siento... No podré reunirme contigo.

—¡Wow! ¡Ha sido el mejor de los conciertos!

—¡Screw estaba tan guapo!

Vaya, ¿lo harán a propósito? Todos hablaban de lo maravilloso que estuvo. Oh no, por favor, ¡no llores aquí! Debo ser fuerte, todo estará bien. Necesito decirle que lo siento, sé que él entenderá. Es una buena persona. ¡Agh! No puedo evitarlo, ¡mis lágrimas son unas traicioneras!

—Sakura-san

Oh por santísimo kami, mi corazón ha dado una exagerada pirueta en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo ha temblado como una hoja, me siento indefensa, todo esto que me produce Nobitani, jamás soñé con sentirme así cerca de él.

—¡¿Q...? —sentí su mano agarrar mi muñeca con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimar. Estamos hablando de él, una persona incapaz de dañar.

—¿Cómo te has hecho estas heridas? —oh puedo sentir que está enojado, al menos esta diferente, no ha llegado corriendo con su sonrisa plasmada en su angelical rostro. ¿Estará enfadado conmigo?

Me observaba detenidamente, supongo que llamé la atención ya que en mis rodillas tenía varias magulladuras y me puse una bandita donde tenía la herida más fea. No funcionó solo con maquillaje.

—Oh... me caí ayer y no pude ir al concierto —traté de ser bastante convincente, aunque nunca se me ha dado bien mentir— perdona —agaché mi cabeza al notar su fría expresión— está bien. Solo son magulladuras... —intenté sonreír.

—En ese caso...

Acercó su rostro a mi mano, sacó su lengua y lamió la pequeña herida que tenía en la palma de mi mano. Me quedé congelada, ¿él estaba haciendo eso? Cerré mis ojos al sentir su lengua y el _piercing_ en mi piel. ¡Por kami-sama! ¡En verdad tiene un _piercing_! Mi respiración se hizo irregular, genial, estaba excitada con solo sentir _eso_ en su lengua. Miles de imágenes pervertidas amenazaron con darme una hemorragia nasal.

Abrí los ojos al sentir que se apartaba, aun sujetando firmemente mi mano y vi como se relamía los labios con su _piercing_ danzando en su sensual lengua. ¿Desde cuándo Nobitani me parecía tan sensual?

—Maldita sea, me han arruinado mi precioso plan —dijo bastante furioso, mirándome por encima de sus gafas que se habían bajado un poco, y _esa_ mirada la había visto en otra persona. Era la primera vez que veía sus ojos claramente.

—¡Nobitani! —¡kyaaaa! Decidido, ¡correrá sangre en este preciso momento! Les advertí que si nos interrumpían nuevamente ¡ardería troya!

—Tú tienes entradas para ver a East Robo, ¿verdad? —me puse colorada hasta las orejas. ¿A caso traía mas entradas? ¿Planeaba darme otra?— te las hemos visto.

—Dánoslas, o te las quitaremos —sentenciaron ambas chicas. ¿Qué les sucedía? ¿Tenían complejo de _Yakuzas_?

—¡Cerrad el pico! —gritó Syaoran, dejando en shock a las pobres chicas que jamás se imaginaron verlo así. De hecho, ni yo misma lo creo— ¡ahora tengo que hacerlo todo de nuevo!

Continuo gritando, creo que ha perdido la paciencia por fin. Me pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él, pude sentir su aroma varonil y calidez, tan mágico que me nublo el juicio.

—Decidles a todos que nos veremos en el gimnasio —ordenó fríamente. Las tipas aun seguían mudas de asombro.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —chilló furiosa una de las chicas cuando logró reaccionar.

Comenzó a caminar llevándome con él aun con su brazo en mí, me tenía fuertemente abrazada. No pude saber si me puse aun mas colorada o no.

—Sakura-san... —su voz volvió a ser calmada, pero no era la voz típica de Nobitani, era _esa_ voz— ayer estuve cantando para ti.

Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal. Lo sabía, él es Screw.

Lo miré de soslayo, su perfil era perfecto. Sus labios se veían apetitosos, mas aun sabiendo quien era ahora, su nariz respingada, sus ojos y su expresión seria. Ya no era Nobitani, era el cantante de mi grupo favorito.

—**Me vengaré por ti** —sentenció, acentuando su agarre apretándome contra él.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara… <strong>

**Wow que les pareció sean sinceras xD **

**Pueden lanzarme desde tomatazos hasta felicitaciones XD Como ustedes quieran. Bueno me despido y recuerden que solo las personas sensuales dejan reviewn. Adiós.**


	5. Mi novia

**Disclamer**: Los personajes de Card Cartors Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **CLAM** yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas para perderse en el mundo de la imaginación.

La idea del ficc está basado en el manga que se llama **Nousatsu Rock Star **obviamente **no todo **el ficc esta idealizado en el manga solo la idea original.

**N/A: H**ola, si lo siento terriblemente, lamento el haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero mis actualizaciones en mi otra cuenta también necesitan atención. Espero y logren perdonarme.

**R**ealmente espero y les guste este capítulo, tanto como a mí al escribirlo y redactarlo. Bueno sin más me retiro. ¡Nos leemos luego!

* * *

><p><strong>Nousatsu Rock Star<strong>

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk".**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Comenzó a caminar llevándome con él aun con su brazo en mí, me tenía fuertemente abrazada. No pude saber si me puse aun mas colorada o no.

—Sakura-san... —su voz volvió a ser calmada, pero no era la voz típica de Nobitani, era _esa_ voz— ayer estuve cantando para ti.

Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal. Lo sabía, él es Screw.

Lo miré de soslayo, su perfil era perfecto. Sus labios se veían apetitosos, mas aun sabiendo quien era ahora, su nariz respingada, sus ojos y su expresión seria. Ya no era Nobitani, era el cantante de mi grupo favorito.

—**Me vengaré por ti** —sentenció, acentuando su agarre apretándome contra él.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Mi novia<strong>

El gimnasio estaba repleto. No sé cómo consiguieron las chicas que todos los estudiantes llegaran, ya que fue una orden de "Nobitani" pero allí estaban. Se escuchaban murmullos, todos se preguntaban qué sucedía.

—¿Sabes para que es esta reunión?

—¡¿Qué? East Robo esta aquí?

—¡No puede ser! He oído que Nobitani va a cantar.

—¿En serio?

Las luces se apagaron dejando el gimnasio en penumbras. Los murmullos se incrementaron mientras una luz apareció en el escenario. Lentamente Syaoran camino hasta situarse frente al micrófono, quedando en el centro de la única luz.

—Um… uh... bienvenidos a la transformación especial... —anuncio Syaoran.

—¿Uh? ¿Nobitani?

—¡Vete a casa!

—Boooooo!

—¡Canta nobitani!

—Booooo

—...de East Robo —silencio.

Todo quedo quieto, los que estaban platicando entre amigos, se giraron a observar asombrados al chico nerd de la escuela.

—Maldita sea, sois tan molestos —dijo Syaoran con su voz real— me he quedado calladito hasta ahora porque no quería que me molestara nadie —llevó su mano izquierda hasta sus gafas— ...pero ya he tenido suficiente —se las quitó por completo, revelando sus hermosos ojos amabar.

Entonces, esa era la razón. Supongo que ser molestado por ser nerd era mucho mejor que ser agobiado por las fans por ser un rock star.

—¡¿En serio?

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Wah!¡ —gritaron eufóricas todas las chicas.

—Quiero que todos vosotros... —hizo una pausa mirándolos detenidamente. Se acercó al micrófono y gritó con su ronca voz de rock star— ¡dejéis de llamarme Nobitani!

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pude escuchar un ensordecedor grito por parte de todos. Sin duda era una sorpresa encontrarse con semejante noticia. El pobre chico que tanto molestaban, no era más que ¡el famoso cantante de rock!

Me encontraba detrás de una de las cortinas al lado del escenario. Syaoran me pidió que me quedara allí. Francamente cuando se quito las gafas y reveló su identidad, sentí un enorme agujero en mi estomago. Aunque me lo hizo saber de cierta forma cuando dijo que ayer en el concierto había cantado para mí, ¡no dejaba de ser asombroso! Mi mandíbula seguramente llegaba hasta el suelo.

—¡Es East Robo! —corazones flotaban alrededor de las chicas. ¡Ja! después de marginar al pobre chico.

Syaoran se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme escolar quedando con una camiseta gris con rayas rojas. Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar.

Es impresionante... Me he quedado sin habla y mi corazón ha comenzado con una loca carrera llevando sangre extra a mis mejillas. Kami, esto es un sueño.

—¡Screw! ¡Somos tus mayores fans! —chillaron mis ex amigas. La verdad, ya me había olvidado de ellas.

—Gracias, pero... —las observó indiferente— no os soporto, chicas —ambas quedaron en shock.

Si fuera más malvada como lo son ellas, me habría reído con ganas delante de sus narices, pero mi sentido común no lo permite, supongo que todo se paga en esta vida, ¿no?

Luego de esa revelación hacia sus fans, comenzó con el improvisado concierto. Pude verlo nuevamente tocando, con su carisma fluyendo por sus poros. No pude dejar de observarlo, su guitarra tenia vida propia, y aunque su cabello no estaba alborotado, ya que supuestamente debía tener el aspecto de Nobitani, se veía de igual forma muy sexy.

Los otros compañeros eran dos bajistas, uno rubio de enorme sonrisa y el otro era alto, cabello negro y ojos extrañamente azules, cosas de rock star supongo. Y por último el baterista, un tipo enorme de pelo naranjo y piercing.

—¡No os oigo! —¡oh kami se ve tan sensual!

Ha convertido el gimnasio en una sala de conciertos, es realmente mágico.

"Sakura-san, ayer estuve cantando para ti."

Así que... este concierto... ¿también es para mí? Este es el mejor regalo. No pude asistir al concierto en el cual me encontraría con él, pero esto es mucho mejor.

Estoy tan nerviosa y conmovida... Estoy tan feliz que estoy llorando en vez de sángrame la nariz...

—Sakura-san —escuche mi nombre resonar en el gimnasio. Levante mi vista encontrándome con su mano extendida hacia mí. ¿En qué momento dejó de cantar? — tengo algo importante que preguntarte.

Mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas, enfocaron alrededor, todos estaban observándome, sus compañeros de banda sonreían sinceramente. No supe como llegue hasta él.

—¿Serás mi novia? —después de preguntarme eso, cogió mi mano estrechándola fuertemente. Pude escuchar gritos de chicas y silbidos por parte de los hombres.

Nos observamos por unos segundos en que todo se volvió realmente como si estuviésemos en otra dimensión. Tiró de mi mano acercándome a él a la vez que se inclinaba sobre mi rostro y unía sus labios con los míos.

¿Dije que ya no sangraba por la nariz? Bien, me retracto. Era el mejor beso de mi vida, aunque por supuesto, era el primero que probaba. Pero estaba segura que no habría otro igual. Pude sentir su lengua en mis labios pidiendo permiso, aflorando mi imaginación con miles de imágenes... ¿y saben por qué? ¡Por fin pude sentir su _piercing_ de su lengua! En cualquier momento comienza mi hemorragia nasal...

Ya no soy más una chica corriente. Pero no creo que tuviese el coraje... de hacer algo parecido a esto otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>.~

**Chacan… ¿Les gusto el final de esta idea? Espero sus reviewn, cabe añadir que este no será el completo final tendrá secuela y espero que tenga la misma aceptación que esta historia, les agradezco a todos ustedes sus comentarios de ánimo y sus aventadas de madres que algunas me lanzaron como dije antes aquí en México es un país libre y hay que disfrutar de tal libertad. Bueno me tengo que retirar en unas semanas les traeré la secuela chao.**


End file.
